Various information can be disseminated with respect to an event, where examples of such disseminated information include news articles (such as articles published by news websites or other news outlets), blogs, online reviews (e.g. customer reviews of products or services), or other types of information. Depending upon the seventy of the event or interest of people in the event, there can be a relatively large amount of disseminated information relating to the event.